icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 14
"Mion Switch On" is the fourteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis The girls struggle to deal with Mion's arrival; with Aira too starstruck to concentrate and Rizumu's temper flaring from her haughty attitude. Will they be able to get back in the game or will she proceed to walk all over them. Summary At Pretty Top, Kyoko and Jun formally introduce Mion to Rizumu and Aira. Aira fawns over Mion while Rizumu quickly finds herself annoyed. That evening at the Harune House, Aira, Rizumu, and the rest of the Harune are writing down their wishes for Tanabata. The twins wish for their father to leave them alone more often, while Omi wishes for Hiro's cakes to be even better than now, and Hiro wishes for Aira to wear more frilly outfits. To combat this, she writes down her wish to shine more wearing Prism Stone clothing. At school the following day, Aira is excited to find Mion in the middle of a photo-shoot. As Rizumu complains over her personality and how she often changes it, Aira is in awe until she watches her toss aside multiple accessories she was wearing prior to that moment with no care. She finds it very rude, and Rizumu calls her a jerk. At Prism Stone, Mion happens to find Aira and Rizumu discussing her rudeness from earlier as they observe the clothing. She criticizes both of the outfits they chose before Callings show up and have her sit down with Shou. She asks for more juice while Neko-chi requests some perfume, ticking off Rabi-chi and Bea-chi with her "innocence". As Mion speaks with Shou, Aira finds herself growing upset while Rizumu is still pretty ticked off. They head off to Pretty Top to start training but find Mion there, already hogging the ice rink. Rizumu accuses her of being selfish, but she claims that because she is a better skater others will get more fulfilling lessons from her. As this is going on, Neko-chi manages to anger Bea-Chi and Rabi-chi again when they spot the girls nearby with a bunch of merchandise resembling her. Bea-chi believes them to be well made, although Rabi-chi scolds him for it and they start to get upset as Neko-chi tells them that as due to her ranking, they should just be serving her from this point on. Aira and Rizumu observe a poster until Rizumu decides to walk off. But when they start to hear the music play, the girls stop to watch her perform. Rizumu is left dumbstruck with this, asking how she can enjoy watching her when she really doesn't like her. It's then Kyoko informs them of the upcoming Summer Queen Cup. The winner will gain another Rare Stone, this being the Pure Premium Wedding Dress. Rizumu becomes overwhelmed with excitement, since this is required to perform the Aurora Rising, but the girls are caught off guard when Kyoko informs them that the Summer Queen Cup is done in pairs. Right away, Aira and Rizumu pick one-another, but Mion mentions that she is one of the skaters for Pretty Top, so they only need one more. Kyoko goes on to introduce the girls to the Batopon and hands them over. Amazed, Rizumu and Aira play with them for a moment before finding out its Pom Pom feature. Kyoko also informs them that the Batopon is required for the Summer Queen Cup. At first Aira is excited by the news, but she starts to stress over the fact that she struggles to dance without having to do anything else. To show just how easy it can be, Mion takes out her own and tosses it into the air before spinning around, flawlessly catching it. The girls go out to start practicing with their new items as Rabi-chi angrily discusses Neko-chi again. Aira struggles to keep a hold of the Batopon, while Rizumu is very hung over trying to surpass Mion; only to stop as soon as Mion compares her to someone waving a sign at a construction sight. Kyoko comes into the room to inform the girls of some modeling work she got for them, sure that this will come in handy. Mion reveals she has decided to choose which girl her partner will be from the fashion event, although she thinks she'd be better off on her own. Since she has to pick one of them, she gets to make the call. Before agreeing, Rizumu demands that if they can beat her though, they will get perform together instead, but Mion thinks she is joking around. As the girls go to change into their outfits, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch as Neko-chi attempts to calmly sit down. But she finds herself distracted by the sparkles of the Batopon and quickly dives into the pom-pom after checking to see if anyone was watching. Aira and Mion head out onto the ice, and Mion tells Aira how lucky she is to be there, but Aira is pretty nervous. When Mion instructs her to jump first, Aira makes an attempt but is unable to perform a jump. She is saved by Mion, who tells her that she will get it the next time as she takes off to do her own jump, Stardust Shower. After, Mion and Rizumu head out to perform using the Batopon as pom poms. Rizumu performs the Explosive Heart Dive, while Mion goes on to perform Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider. Rizumu becomes aware that nobody paid her any attention during this, and she watches as Mion puts the Batopon together and and tosses it into the air. She spirals while jumping into the air to catch it and resumes skating, then performs Throbbing Memory Leaf. Feeling competitive, Rizumu attempts to grab some attention on her own- but she messes up in the throw and has her batopon snagged by Mion inches from the ground. The audience goes wild as Mion hands Rizumu the batopon back, claiming that because of her the show went great, but Rizumu just grabs the Batopon from her in a fit of anger. As Rabi-chi and Bea-chi try to trick Neko-chi into a pan of water, they use Mion's Batopon to lure her to it. They toss it into the air, causing Neko-chi to jump after it. She happens to see what their plan was however, and sees to it that she lands onto the rim of the pan, then she kicks it in their direction while jumping off. Aira and Rizumu sit behind the stage, disappointed with their performance. Mion chews them out for this, then asks Aira why she chose the outfit she did. Aira expresses her desire to be accepted by Mion, but she tells her that they were not there to befriend each other or hang out, had Aira been professional she would have chose a Tanabata costume to fit the approaching event. She then asks Rizumu why she's even in Prism Shows and after hearing her reasoning, she calls her selfish and disgraceful. Aira then asks Mion why she carelessly tossed the clothing aside like she did the other day, since she thought it was mean. But Mion insists that it isn't convenient for the staff or the public. For anyone to be professional they need to be way more dedicated to the Prism Shows than they are now, and with that she walks off. Although the girls are somewhat upset in her words, they realize that Mion is also right. So they promise to work even harder from now on so that they can keep up with her, if not surpass her and become Pro Prism Stars. Later on, at the office, Jun brings by a paper for Mion to write down her wish. She takes the paper, but is unable to think of anything to write, insisting that she makes a dream come true. At the Harune house, Aira has changed her wish. She plans to become a great Prism Show performer like Mion someday. While Rizumu decides that her wish will be to become a Pro and perform the best Aurora Rising. Prism Stone Shop Segments Before Anime Akkina congratulates Reina, Mia, and Karin on becoming Gold Trainees. She decides it is time to start giving them new exercises to make them become Platinum Trainees and gives the girls Prism Batopons. She decides to see what dances they can do with this special item, such as cheerleading with the Pom Poms, then as the music reaches a crescendo, they can use the baton form. She warns them that the training will be intense, and she goes on to introduce the girls to their brand new outfits. She plans on having them perform to You May Dream and the girls promise to work very hard. After The girls discuss their plans to start training next week. In the mean time they decide to review how the dancing went earlier. They discuss an idea to mix different dance styles and think about the basics: Hip-Hop, Jazz, Pop, Rock, and House. Because there are so many, the girls decide it may be best to just do them one at a time next week. As they continue to discuss, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi hope that the girls will do good when the time comes. Then the girls sign off for the episode. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream